


Safe in your arms

by XenaHime53



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Mates, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53





	Safe in your arms

The way she gasped for breath and looked around like a gulity criminal was easily to identify as a newborn. He had seen it many times over the time he was in Maria's army. But he didn't feel then what he was feeling now. Anger, Pain, Pity and a pull. She was beautiful in every sense of the word with thick, dark chocolate curly hair that came to her waist, her skin was pale white but it looked alittle darker as the streetlight in Seattle cast it's gaze on her, her clothes were dark - dark blue pants, black shirt, Converse shoes and a black jacket with a hood.

He didn't know what her story was but he doubted Riley was stupid enough to take a person that people would miss. If he had to guess, as much as he pained to say it, she looked like a runaway. Her clothes as together as they seemed to a human wouldn't fool a vampire, they looked like she left somewhere in a hurry. Again he couldn't help but feel pity. He'd been there before, in Maria's army. Self perservation does you wonders. How Bella managed this long without it was beyond him.

He saw as Riley bent down to look her over from where she sat by the Pierre and water. Her back was on a post, her eyes trained on those around her, listening for a threat. She looked at him and her voice gave away her emotions of accusing, and would have succeeded if it were not for the fire in her throat.

"W ~ What did you do to me?" Jasper watched helplessly as the beautiful newborn croaked out through the fire in her throat, her seemingly delicate hand was on it trying to dull the pain. The shock of her new voice in her emotions. He wanted to kill Riley Biers for this. To rip him into tiny pieces until he didn't know what went where.

All they wanted to do was see what the numbers were, never had he expected this. By _they_ he was talking about Carlisle, Emmett and him. Edward was with Bella as well as Alice and Esme. That beautiful newborn that couldn't be more than sixteen... was his Mate.

He saw out of the corner of his eye the look that Carlisle and Emmett both gave him. It only comfirmed what he knew from their emotions. _They knew._

He turned his attention back to her just as she began to croak again, breathing hard trying to will away the pain, "I - I'm _soo-_ "

"Yeah.. I know." Riley's eyes glinted in something Jasper didn't like. His voice was smug and so was his features as he bent forward alittle, "We'll find someone for you to drink."

Her eyes gave away that she was uncomfortable, startled as she jerked her head up with wide ruby eyes. Maybe there is some hope for the Cullen life after all? Jasper turned his head for a second to look at Carlisle and Emmett, both he could tell was thinking the exact same thing he was.

"Me!" A shout reached his ears and Jasper turned to see to male newborns fighting over a human girl that had alittle blood in her, but not enough to keep her alive. The one with a brown zip up jacket turned the one with the black jacket over a flannel buttoned up shirt and as if in slow motion took the side of the newborns face with incredible force.

Sloppy, Jasper scrunched up his nose slightly in disgust. Maria may have been a bitch but she had order.. or well she had _Him_ to keep order.

He could feel Emmett and Carlisle's surprise and didn't even bother looking at their faces for his mate, who had Riley still in front of her, half gasped and half screamed. If Riley was hurting her - Jasper felt irate and protective for his newly discovered Mate - but when he looked their way he saw Riley didn't touch her at all. He was watching her face with amusement and malice as she took in the fight. Her eyes were wider in terror, eyebrows slightly pushed together, her deep red lips pulled apart and her naturally untainable curly hair was sticking up alittle as the wind blew into it.

She looked so young, younger than her age. And he didn't have to have Edward here to know that she was thinking _That could have been me.. That might be me._

She took a shuddering breath as she turned to Riley, who had his gaze on the two. Jasper could tell that she was waiting for him to do something, and he couldn't help but wonder what Riley's reaction would be.

"Just _try_ not to get killed, will ya?" He ordered her with indifference, his eyes having that glint as he looked over her, and Jasper felt his emotions go into negatives again. _That_ was it? Jasper scoffed mentally. He better keep his eyes off my mate before I _pop_ them out of his head so he can't look at her that way.

As Riley was getting ready to stand, Jasper saw her eyes shift from right side to the other side where the newborns were fighting each other, her emotions made him smirk. She was feisty. A perfectly matched mate for him. She looked up with a sense of uneasiness in her emotions now, and Jasper understood perfectly. It would make a newborn, much less any vampire, uneasy to have themselves crouched down while you are standing tall above them. Riley didn't know what he was doing, so Jasper got the feeling he wasn't the one in charge, just the one making orders.

Then Jasper remembered a certain Red haired, female, vengeful Vampire and he mentally smacked himself. How could he be so stupid? Could the animal blood start causing him brain damage? How could he forget Victoria!

"We are going to need numbers." Riley said to himself more than he did to her, he looked down taking in her face and walked off. Leaving her there alone, away from the others.

Jasper thought that it would be so easy to get her, but as he went in to grab her Carlisle and Emmett restrained him. He knew that it wasn't smart but he couldn't just leave her there. Just like when Peter and Charlotte came back for him, he would not leave her there. He couldn't. He wanted to show her the wonders in life, what life had to offer.

Bree made a move to leave, which Riley allowed only if she was leaving with a few others. In his eyes or anyones, she was a newborn that needed to feed. But Jasper was different, he felt her emotions. She distanced herself smartly when the others were feeding and Bree made a run for it.

Emmett dropped in front of her, grinning broadly at her expression and Jasper had the urge to sink his teeth in him for that, how stupid could you get? She's a newborn, bound to be skittish. Emmett was his best friend, and a cool vampire, but sometimes Jasper thought that Bear knocked him out some of the sense he needed. Jeez!

"Emmett, don't scare her!" Carlisle scolded him, as he took her stance behind her, cutting her off of one route to town.

"Relax," Jasper said finally. He could tell his southern accent was soothing to her but his scars made her weary enough without two vampires feeling like you are cornered. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she felt the pull but didn't know what it was, but then again how would she? He tried to calm her down, but she tensed and looked at him as if telling him that she knew he did it. "We won't hurt you." But he felt his attempts were lost.

Bree looked at all three of them and ran past Carlisle as he tried to catch her and failed. Fight or Flight, Jasper recognized as he ran. He was in front of Emmett and Carlisle and sped up as he found that she was heading not only to town .. but to a couple that was more than twenty feet away. He felt her hunger intensify but when he thought she would pounce she ran North away from the blood that was calling to her. After getting over the shock, he ran after her harder. He knew it wouldn't last long - Sooner or later...

A shocked cry came from ahead of him and Jasper arrived at the front of the alleyway, only seconds took Carlisle and Emmett to catch up. She backed away from the human girl, and curled herself in the corner, crying dry sobs.

"Are you o-" the human girl, covered in different shades of blue, began to ask but was cut off by a loud screeching, femine voice yelling, "Go!"

The human burst into action, taking her warning, nearly tripping as she ran. Jasper walked up to her slowly, cautious of not wanting to scare her.

"W- What's wrong with me..?" She looked up into his golden saddened orbs, "I almost... I wanted ..."

He looked at her in her eyes, cautiously wrapped his strong arms around her -in which of course she tensed - and said the one thing that came to mind that was true as long as he had anything to say about it,

"It's alright." Willing her to trust him without his gift, "Trust me, Please, You'll be fine. Your safe, I won't let anything happen to you."

"What's your name?" Emmett said with an apology in his voice, seems he understood that he shouldn't have done that..

"Bree," She said looking at him weary still but when they didn't hurt her she calmed slightly, she looked at Carlisle, then Emmett before looking into Jasper's deep golden orbs that she felt like she could get lost in, "My name is Bree Tanner."


End file.
